gohfandomcom-20200214-history
SPC04
is the fourth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and also the fourth episode the special Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Mai as she transforms into Cure Ichigo for the first time, however, she runs into problems after she transforms with her younger sister, Tara. Plot Naru and Rei are out at the Sweet Fair where you can buy different kinds of sweets. Naru wanted to come because she needs stuff for the shop and Rei needs some for the event at the church. Naru sees her favourite donut place and decides to get some. She asks Rei and she says yes since she never had one before. Peach comes out of Naru's bag and asks why they came here and Naru says because it's fun to go here because of the sweets. Peach still can't get it. Naru and Rei enter the shop and Naru decides to get and a sugar frosted donut. Rei decides on a mint frosted donut. Naru asks Peach if she wants a peach flavoured donut but Peach says "never". When asked why Peach says she hates peaches. Rei asks why her name is Peach and Peach says don't ask. They let it go and decide on the chocolate frosted donut for Peach which made her happy. Suddenly a girl bumps into Naru. They turn around and see a yellow haired girl with a basket full of strawberries. She has a bottle hanging at her side and a charm that looks like a strawberry on her hair. The girl says she's sorry and wondering why they're staring asks what their names are in which Naru and Rei introduce themselves. Naru also introduces Peach and the girl says her name is Mai. Peach notices the Ichigo Charm and Sweet Bottle with her so Peach meows so Naru and Rei would notice. Naru says that is her charm and bottle. Mai says she was holding onto them until somebody claims them. She gives them back, saying she's glad they were returned. Peach also notices a strange aura around her. Mai says bye and goes to get a donut. Peach says to Rei and Naru that Mai may be one of them, a Pretty Cure. At Naru's house, Peach explains that just like with Rei, she felt a strange aura around Mai and that meant she was a Pretty Cure. Rei states that might be true and Naru wonders how to get her to become one. Peach explains its not easy since one must show the will power and kindness in their heart to become one. If one is filled with negative thoughts in their heart, then they cannot become one. Rei remembers she had a strong desire to protect Naru and she became one realizing she had a kind heart. Naru remembers she became one after she got the Sweet Charm and thinks because she had a kind heart as well. Peach states if Mai does something that is kind she will become a Pretty Cure. naru states they must find Mai right away, much to Rei and Peach's surprise on going so quickly. The next day they go looking for Mai's house but they end up lost. Naru is in distress after getting loss and Peach states she knew this would happen after going so quickly and not knowing where Mai lives and Rei agrees. As Naru wonders how they will find Mai's house, a little girl with brown hair appears asking if they are looking for her sister's house. They say yes and the girl introduces herself, saying her name is Tara and she is the younger sister of Mai. Naru is excited since Tara can help them find Mai. Tara states she will lead them to Mai and their house and they say great and follow her. They all arrive at Tara and Mai's house. Naru is amazed at how pretty the house is. Mai comes out saying Tara's late. Tara says sorry and introduces Naru, Rei and Peach. Mai recognizes them from the Sweet Fair and lets them in. Mai gives everyone green tea and introduces herself again and Tara does the same. Naru, Rei introduce themselves again and Naru introduces Peach. Mai asks why they came and Naru says to be her friend. Mai blushes saying she never had one before after her mum passed away in a car crash. She was always shy when she was little but her mum made her feel sweet and hyper and she gained confidence. But one day, her mum got into a car crash and she passed away when she was 8 and when Tara was 4. Her dad left after she was born so Mai never had a dad in her life. Naru feels sad for her. Rei says she understands not having a mum or dad. Mai says thanks and she learned that if you keep smiling and have a strong heat, their is always a happy ending. Naru, Rei and Peach are amazed at Mai's confidence. Mai asks if they want to stay for dinner and they say yes which makes Mai very happy. Tara goes out to pick vegetables for dinner while saying she's glad her sister is happy and smiling again after their mum passed away. Suddenly, she hears a crash and sees a large Dornat and a girl controlling it. Tara immediately runs into the house and tell everyone what is going on. Kishu is still angry about losing so much to Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Tara comes in and Mai asks what's wrong and Tara says there's a large Dornat outside. They decide to check it out while Mai tells Tara to stay in the house and Tara says okay. They run outside and Peach sees a Dornat and Kishu. Mai notices that Peach can talk while Rei tells Peach nice job in a sarcastic way and Naru sighs in disappointment while Peach apologizes. Rei states it to late now and says to Naru to transform and Naru agrees. They transform and Mai stares in awe after they transform. Kishu states she will defeat them and tells the Dornat to attack them. Sweet and Minto dodge and Sweet uses Sweet Impact while Minto uses Minto Punch. It damages the Dornat a little but it pushes them down and leaves them seriously injured. Peach tells them to not give up while Mai stares in worry. She remembers them making her happy when she was sad talking about her mum and taking care of her sister. With that determination, Mai runs in front of the Dornat for Sweet and Minto. Kishu says that it is foolish and Sweet and Minto tell her to run away. She says no because they helped her become happy after all the trouble she's been through. She states she wont let anyone hurt her friend at all. Suddenly, the Ichigo Sweet Charm starts to glow. Peach states she is the one and throws it and the Sweet Bottle to Mai and tells her to shout out "Pretty Cure Super Strawberry Make Up". Mai says right and shout the phrase out and the bottle fills up with a blue liquid. Suddenly, Mai is in a new outfit and saying "Sweet and hyper. Cure Ichigo". Sweet, Minto and Peach are happy she is a Pretty Cure and Mai is surprised at her transformation. Kishu tells the Dornat to attack Ichigo. Meanwhile, Tara comes out of the house looking for Mai and her friends. Ichigo uses Strawberry Punch and damages the Dornat a lot. Just as Ichigo was going to use her finishing move, Tara comes up calling for Mai. Kishu tells the Dornat to attack Tara and it fires a beam and it hits Tara. Tara falls to the ground, unconscious. Ichigo is shocked that her sister got hurt detransforms back into Mai. Minto tells Sweet to finish the Dornat off. Sweet uses Pretty Cure Sweet Sugar and defeats the Dornat and Kishu says she wont forget this and leaves. A Chocolate Sweet Charm falls and Sweet catches it. After Sweet and Minto transform back, they decide to check on Mai. Mai says Tara will be fine but she won't join them. Naru asks why and Mai states because other people might get hurt and she doesn't want that. Mai then walks away back into her house while naru wonders what they going to do now that Mai wont become a Pretty Cure. Category:Episodes Category:L44486eEpisodes Category:Sweet Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Pretty Cure episodes Category:User:L44486e